Distribution platforms for software application programs enable users of computing devices to browse listings of the application programs and to download certain application programs to their respective computing devices. Application distribution platforms provide users a convenient service through which the users can view those application programs that are available for installation and/or execution on their devices. In some examples, an application distribution platform is hosted by an organization that developed an operating system through which the application distribution platform may be accessed.
A user may register a credit card or other purchasing instrument with a distribution platform, permitting the user to download multiple application programs without repeatedly entering the credit card information. For example, the user may simply have to select a “download” interface element and provide a password in order to initiate purchase and download of an application program (and if the user has provided the password recently, it may be saved so that it need not be re-entered).
Application distribution platforms provide developers of application programs a convenient service through which to offer their application programs to end users. A developer may upload an application program to a distribution platform and may specify a title and description for the application program. The distribution platform may be responsible for promoting the uploaded application program to end users, and for delivery of the application program to those end users that request download of the application program. Application programs offered through an application distribution platform may have been developed using a common software development kit, or versions thereof. In other words, the application programs provided by an application distribution platform may be configured for execution by a single operating system.
An application program downloaded from an application distribution platform may include features that enable users of the application program to purchase digital software products (e.g., additional levels for a game). The application distribution platform may include components that process requests to purchase such in-app products and handle payment processing.